CyberNoid 2015 Chapter 2
by alviyand
Summary: Mr. Mark pun tidak mengetahuinya tapi dia mendapat sebuah email dari seseorang yang tidak ia kenal. Isi emailnya adalah berkata bahwa bila kalian ingin log out dari game ini kalian harus mencapai lantai 5 dan untuk dapat keluar, kalian harus mengalahkan BOSS Stage.


Fanfiction

Nama : CyberNoid  
Tema : Petualangan  
Pengarang : Alviyan Dheny H.  
Chapter : 2  
Judul : "pembasmian Ras"

Mr. Mark pun tidak mengetahuinya tapi dia mendapat sebuah email dari seseorang yang tidak ia kenal. Isi emailnya adalah berkata bahwa bila kalian ingin log out dari game ini kalian harus mencapai lantai 5 dan untuk dapat keluar, kalian harus mengalahkan BOSS Stage. "Itu berati kita harus mengalahkan BOSS Stage untuk dapat keluar dari dunia Virtual ini, ok... dimana Hall all player?" Ave pun pergi dengan memakai portal milik . Setelah sampai Ave pun melihat semua player yang ada sambil bejalan pelan dan tanpa sengaja menabrak player lain." Ahk.. kalo jalan liat dong, kau menantang ku? " kata player tersebut, "Maaf aku tak sengaja... aku player baru disini" dengan wajah takut Ave meminta maaf pada player tersebut. "Baiklah. Namamu siapa? Apa kau punya Guild?" Kata player itu, "aku Ave, apa itu Guild? Aku belum punya karna aku baru bergabung di Game ini" Ave pun berkata sejujurnya. Player itu pun menjelaskan pada Ave hingga mengerti lalu Ave pun bertanya pada player tersebut "ooo jadi seperti itu, aku belum mengerti namamu, siapa namamu?" Di ketahui dia adalah seorang GM(Game Master) bernama Sasame dia adalah salah 1 pemilik senjata lengendaris Phoenix Sword yang dapat mengeluarkan aura api dan dapat membakar apapun yang mengenai pedangnya. lalu Ave pun di ajak untuk Hunting di stage selanjutnya. Stage 2 berisikan monster level 3-4 yang telah memiliki ability, Ave pun mulai dengan melawan monster tersebut dengan Gorid Sword "slash...slash...brak... Slash... Crat... Crat..." hingga dia hit 253 serangan "hah lelah juga ternyata huft..." sambil berjalan Ave pun mencek statusnya. Tanpa dia sadari ternyata dia sudah level 12 "hah? Kok bisa level 12? Mungkin gara-gara tadi saat mengalahkan monster sebaiknya aku segera mencari quest dan mendapatkan Assassins weapon. Ave pun berjalan mencari GM yang ada di stage 2 hingga fitur call friend nya berbunyi " kring! Kring!" suara call friend tersebut. Ave pun melihatnya ternyata ini adalah panggilan dari kakaknya yaitu Connor yang juga seorang assassins, connor berkata pada Ave kalo dia butuh bantuan di sektor hutan dekat air terjun di stage 2. Ave pun segera berlari dengan cepat ke tempat yang disebutkan pada Connor, sementara itu Connor bertarung dengan AdeGalion yaitu seorang GM yang terkenal kejam dalam membunuh dan membasmi clan. Dalam pertarungannya AdeGalion memang unggul karena dia mempunyai 2 weapon tingkat S yaitu skull shield yang ada di tangan kiri dan Gills Sword yang merupakan big sword tingkat s yang ditakuti, siapa pun yang dapat memilikinya akan dapat mengalahkan lawanya dengan mudah karna demage yang lumanyan besar. "Katakan dimana Crystal itu?" kata AdeGalion sambil menaruhkan katana yang siap menusuk Connor dari belakang. "Kau licik AdeGalion.. Meski aku tahu aku tidak akan mengatakannya! " kata Connor yang telah tak berdaya karna telah dilumpuhkan AdeGalion. "Tak berguna kau rasakan ini!" "sling!" suara katana menusuk Connor, "ahk." suara Connor kesakitan karna tusukan katana itu dicabut kembali membuat darah segar keluar dari tubuh Connor. "Ah?siapa dia? Ah... Aku kurang cepat, harusnya tadi aku harus sudah sampai sebelum semua ini" sambil menyesal Ave melihat dari balik semak kejadian tersebut sayangnya dia terlambat. "Ayo kita pergi untuk membasmi Ras lainnya" perintah AdeGalion pada prajuritnya. Setelah AdeGalion dan paskuannya pergi Ave pun menghampri Connor dan Connor ber kata "jagalah ini.. Ini akan berguna untukmu suatu saat selamat tinggal dunia" kata terakhir Connor pada Ave. Ave pun menerima pemberian Connor yaitu sebuah kunci dan Assassins Chains Sword(ACS). Dia pun pergi "awas kau... Aku akan membunuhmu!" dengan dendam membara Ave pergi ke sektor selanjutnya di perperjalaannya dia dihadang oleh brandal dari Guild Xrow. "Serahkan seluruh item dan inventorymu.. Jika tidak kau akan kami bunuh" kata seorang dari 3 brandal tersebut, Ave pun tidak takut dan maju untuk menantang mereka "siapa kalian..aku tidak takut dengan kalian..." dengan sedikit takut Ave pun menanntang mereka. Pertarungan dimulai dengan cukup sengit, tapi karena brandal itu licik Ave pun kalah dan masih di dekapan salah seorang dari brandal itu."sekarang serahkan semuanya atau hidupmu akan habis" kata orang yang mendekap Ave dengan melintangkan pedangnya ke leher Ave."matilah aku disini" kata hati Ave dengan nada pasrah, "sling!" suara pedang melewati tubuh para brandal. "Ah? Apa itu?siapa kau?keluar kau.." suara takut sang brandal yang tersisa karena 2temannya telah dibunuh. "Sling!" dengan cepat dia telah berada di di belakang brandal tersebut, dengan reflek cepat si brandal pun mengarahkan pedangnya ke belakang untuk membunuh orang misterius cepat pula orang misterius itu menghentikan serangan brandal tersebut dengan tangan kanannya "mati saja kau" dengan nada santai orang misterius itu berkata. Dengan cepat orang misterius itu menendang brandal tersebut hingga di lari. "Siapa kau?" tanya Ave pda orang misterius itu, "perkenalkan namaku Sora" ternyata orang misterius itu adalah Sora yang salah satu member baru yang terjebak didunia virtual ini. "Apa kau mau ikut aku untuk membasmi AdeGalion?" penawaran Ave pada Sora. "Tentu saja... Aku juga ingin membalaskan dendam ketua Clan ku" lalu Ave dan Sora pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju desa selanjutnya...

-To Be Countiuned-


End file.
